Kidge Oneshotmaybe Twoshot l Soulmate AU
by indiangirl13
Summary: A Kidge one-shot, I'll add a second part if we get five reviews. Soulmate AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I've been having some writer's block for my other Kidge story, (go and check it out!) so I decided to make this soulmate au one-shot. Enjoy.**

* * *

Pidge stumbled into her room and stood in front of the mirror. Her shaky hands lifted up the left corner of her shirt, and she stared at the violet sword on her left hip.

Keith's eyes were violet.

Keith's main weapon was a sword.

But Keith didn't believe in soulmates.

 _Flashback_

 _"Keith."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Do you believe in soulmates?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _End Flashback_

Pidge tumbled onto her bed and cried. And cried. And cried. Now that she knew who her soulmate was, her mark was glowing a dark violet. It would glow through her clothes, so she would need to hide it.

Keith doesn't believe in soulmates.

Keith doesn't believe in soulmates.

It kept chanting in her head, and she didn't come out to eat Hunk's dinner.

Keith wouldn't want to be with her, even though she's his soulmate.

Pidge heard somebody come into her room, and she sat up, drying her tears.

"Hey, Shiro."

"What's wrong, Pidge?" He sat down on the edge of her bed, and Pidge lifted up the corner of her shirt.

"Oh my gosh." Pidge let it go and started crying again. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's going to be alright. I bet if you tell Keith, he'll be overjoyed." Pidge shook her head violently.

 _She was not going to get her heart broken._

Pidge eventually fell asleep, and Shiro tucked her into bed.

He needed to let Keith know.

He wasn't about to let Katie die because she didn't want to tell Keith.

* * *

 _ **Timeskip to One Month later**_

* * *

Pidge woke up to her beeping alarm. She lazily shut it off and shoved her glasses on. She picked up some clothes off of the floor and headed out to the showers.

The effects of not having her soulmate by her were already getting to her.

She was thinner, and her complexion was getting paler. She used some foundation that she found in the Space Mall from Earth to make her complexion look normal. She wore big, oversized sweaters to hide her thin body. The mark on her hip had gotten brighter. Even the rest of the team had found their soulmates.

Lance had Allura.

Hunk had Shay.

Even Matt had his soulmate, Veronica, Lance's older sister.

And Shiro, well, Shiro had Adam. **(A/N- I still refuse to believe that Adam is dead, so he is ALIVE! :) )**

But what haunted Pidge the most was what Keith had said last night while they were eating dinner.

 _"Yeah, my soulmate is back on Earth. We don't have each other's marks, but the universe can't tell us who we can be with."_

Keith didn't want a soulmate.

He already had somebody.

Pidge had excused herself from the table, saying something about needing to work on another project. In reality, she cried on her bed.

And yes, she saw that pitying glance Shiro had sent her way. But she didn't need pity.

She needed Keith.

Pidge walked into her shower room and locked the door. She stripped down and stepped into the shower. The water was hot, very hot. Perfect.

She was all skin and bone, so her body couldn't produce enough body heat to keep her warm. Her showers were always a highlight of her day.

Pidge walked into the kitchen and grabbed the whole box of Hunk's homemade space cereal. She opened the bag and poured some milk into it. She shoved her headphones on, put on her beanie, and sat on the couch, munching on cereal and listening to music.

She was so into her music and cereal that she didn't realize that somebody was trying to talk to her.

"PIDGE!" Pidge jumped up and put her headphones down, looking around frantically. A pair of violet eyes stared back at her.

"Gah! Um, hey?" Keith chuckled, and Pidge's heart skipped a beat. Keith was about to say something else, but before he could, Coran's voice came onto the speakers.

"Paladins! We have an unknown race trying to breach the Castle!" That was all Pidge and Keith needed to be bolting towards their equipment. For something as simple as this, they wouldn't need their lions.

Pidge and Keith ran outside and saw Lance and Hunk already fighting. The race of animals that was attacking them looked like a cross between a lion and a human.

Pidge examined her surroundings and saw that the race had poisoned arrows.

 _Damn._ One of the creatures came flying towards her, and her bayard activated. She used her grappling hook to grab the lion/human thing that Keith was fighting, and slammed it into the one that had leaped at her. Once they were knocked out, Keith turned towards her, but she saw something flying towards him.

Without thinking, Pidge jumped in front of Keith.

 _Poison Arrow._

She fell hard but looked at Keith as he rushed to her.

"Are...you okay?" She asked. She felt something dribble down from her mouth and wiped her hand across it.

 _Blood._

Pidge looked down at her abdomen and brushed her hand against it. Her hand was all red, and she could see it soaking into her clothes.

"Am I okay!? You just got hit by an arrow!"

"Poison...arrow." Her vision was getting blurry, and she started to close her eyes. The poison was getting to her.

"Pidge, come on! You have to stay with me!" She felt a sharp pain flare up on her face, and she snapped her eyes open. Keith had slapped her.

"Shiro! SHIRO!" Keith screamed. Shiro looked over and came running.

"Okay Keith, hold her, I need to clot the bleeding while we get her into the Castle. Katie, you're gonna be okay." Shiro took her sweater off and ripped it into thick pieces.

 _Oh no,_ she thought. _You can see the glow of the mark through my shirt!_ She slowly used her hands to cover the faint glowing on her left hip, and Keith looked at her, curious.

 _Shit._

"I need to get a better look at the wound," Keith said.

Keith could see the pleading in her eyes for him not to look, but his curiosity won over.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Keith peeled up the left corner of her shirt and saw her mark. Glowing as brightly as ever.

"Oh my god."

Thoughts raced through Keith's head. Last night, when he talked about...oh god. She was going to kill herself, because of something _he said._

Keith felt sick to his stomach.

He threw up. Pidge started crying.

 _What point was there left in living if Keith was sick at the thought of her being his soulmate._

Pidge closed her eyes.

"PIDGE!"

* * *

 **Haha, sorry not sorry. Guys, if we get 5 reviews on this one-shot, then I'll add a part two and make a... two-shot? IDK, but anyways, thanks for reading. BUUUUEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAAAAYYYY! So, I wrote this whole new part, but then my friend went to a different page BEFORE I COULD SAVE ITTT! *internally screaming* Okay. So, you guys, this is going to seem super sad, but then it's going to be super happy. BTW, i'm writing this during creative writing club soooo, yeah. BUT YOU GUYS! ALREADY FIVE REVIEWS AND I POSTED THIS YESTERDAY!? THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**

* * *

"PIDGE!" Keith looked up at Shiro, who was screaming. He looked down at Pidge and took in her appearance.

Her hair was sticking to her forehead, and her palms looked sweaty. Keith watched as his soulmate mark on his arm faded into black, and it was then that it really struck him.

Pidge was _dead._

Keith felt his eyes burn, and a hot liquid slipped down his cheeks. He was oblivious to the sounds of fighting going on as he crawled over to Pidge.

He still had one more idea, but there was a fat chance it was actually going to work.

Keith reached Pidge and swept her hair off of her sweaty forehead. He looked at her and then leaned down, brushing his lips against hers.

He leaned back, and he examined her. No signs of breathing, no signs of her nerdy laugh, no signs of her beautiful amber eyes.

Keith fell back and felt the wall he had built specifically for his emotions break down.

Keith would never be able to experience the rushing of his heart as he kissed Pidge for the first time, and the butterflies in his stomach when they went on their first date.

He had said those things to make himself feel better about not knowing who his soulmate was.

He buried his head in his hands and let out heaving sobs, and sobs that left his body shaking.

Keith felt a pair of arms wrap around him and was expecting to feel the cool metal of Shiro's fake arm from the Garrison, but these arms were small, and couldn't wrap around him all the way. Keith looked up.

Shining amber eyes looked at him, and Keith stopped. He looked at his soulmate mark, and there it was.

As amber as ever.

Keith wrapped his arms tightly around Pidge and felt like he was living a fairytale.

He had watched her _die,_ and now she was here. In his arms. _Alive._

Keith felt a heart-warming feeling spread throughout his body as he and Pidge hugged, and he felt a wetness seeping through the shoulder of his armor, and knew something was up with Pidge. Keith and Pidge pulled back, and he looked at her. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were puffy and red.

But she was here, and that was better than the other option.

"Pidge...I-" She put a finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry." Keith's eyes widened as he looked at her. He carefully took her finger off of his mouth and spoke.

"No, I'm sorry. I said all those things because I was jealous that everybody else had a soulmate. I...don't actually have anybody on Earth who cares about me." Pidge looked at him with an understanding in her eyes, but also with a burning wildfire.

"Umm-sorry to interrupt your guys' little...ahem... _moment,_ but we should get you and Pidge fixed up." Keith shot an ice cold glare at Lance as he and Pidge got up.

Keith and Pidge walked into the Castle of Lions hand in hand.

 **TIMESKIP TO 2 MONTHS LATER**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Keith lazily opened his eyes and pulled his blanket up. But there was a pressure on his chest. He looked down, and then his memories of the previous night came back to him.

A nightmare.

Tears.

Pidge.

She had a small smile on her face, and Keith smiled.

She was his.

He was hers.

He brushed his lips against her forehead and brushed a piece of stray hair from her face.

She was _perfect._

* * *

 **Annnnnd, that's a wrap guys! Thank you guys for the positive reviews, they mean a lot! I'm thinking of starting a book of oneshots for Naruto, so make sure you check it out if I decide to do it! Also, go and check out my other Kidge story, since I now have a new chapter that I will upload this weekend, (11/10 - 11/11) BUUUEEEE!**


End file.
